A rotatory device for converting one form of energy into another form of energy such as an electric motor typically comprises a stator and a rotor. For example, in a brushed electric motor, the rotor may comprise a rotor shaft attached to a rotor core and a commutator. Magnetic components, such as field coils, are mounted on the rotor core, and electrically connected with the commutator. Electric brushes configured to contact the commutator provide power to the magnetic components on the rotor, allowing the rotor to spin.
Many rotatory devices include an overcurrent protection component or circuitry (collectively “component” hereinafter), such as a fuse, in order to prevent excessive current from damaging the motor. When the current in the motor is too high, the overcurrent protection component breaks the circuit in the motor, cutting the power and thus preventing the motor from overheating and potentially catching fire. However, current protection devices are often expensive, and thus increase the cost of the motor. In addition, it may also be a challenge to find enough space within the electric motor to mount or install the overcurrent protection component.